The present invention relates generally to communications networks, and more particularly to the selective distribution of messages to subscribers on a cable television network or the like.
Various communications networks, including cable television (CATV), subscription television (STV) and direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems are available for distributing television programming for entertainment, weather, news and advertising. Operators of such systems typically communicate with their subscribers through the postal system. Invoices, advertisements, program guides, and other letters or cards may be sent to all subscribers, groups of subscribers, or individual subscribers depending on the particular communication. Reliance on printed materials sent through the mail is expensive and wasteful of resources, particularly where a communications network is already in place linking the system operator with individual subscribers. In the past, however, use of the communications network for transmitting messages to subscribers has been limited, and any such communications attempted have been on a global basis to all subscribers at the same time. Examples include the transmission of specially produced programming from an operator to subscribers over the communications network, and the use of an alphanumeric character generator to display text messages on a video channel. In the latter case, the alphanumeric characters are combined with a video program signal at the headend to produce a composite channel signal for distribution over the network like any other television channel signal. Distribution of text and graphics messages to individual subscribers or groups of subscribers has not been possible over existing CATV, STV, or DBS systems.
It would be advantageous to provide for the distribution of specific messages to individual subscribers or special groups of subscribers via a CATV communications network or the like. Uses of such a system would include the dissemination of subscriber invoices, paging messages, emergency alert information, group specific or targeted advertising, reminder messages, event scheduling messages, program guides, general interest information, and other types of text and/or graphics messages. The present invention provides such a system.